


溶珂 第六章

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	溶珂 第六章

对于李子溶这种靠生理本能才敢跟他发生关系的人，要封住她的嘴很简单，根本不需要他费多少工夫。  
严珂拎着她的衣服领子用狠话威胁几句，她立马就被吓得又红了眼。眼泪汪汪连声答应肯定不会说出去，只要他别打她...  
再三确定对方真的不敢说出去，严珂推开门就往外走。李子溶也没犹豫，直接跟在他身后一起走。  
严珂原以为她只是跟自己一段路，等出了教学楼两个人就能彻底分道扬镳。让这段孽缘跟那些破旧桌椅一样锁在这座快要拆掉的废教学楼里。哪想到这丫头出了楼以后还要继续跟着他。  
“跟着我干嘛？”  
他停下来，居高临下看这个还没自己肩膀高的李子溶。严珂抿嘴微微瞪眼的模样看上去冷酷无情，让李子溶又想到了往日里穿梭在校园中那个劣迹满满少年的身影。  
李子溶心里又怂了，下意识往后退了一步。但还是抬起头望着对方又黑又深的眼睛，努力保持平静的语气，回答他：  
“我不知道去哪...”  
“快滚回去上课。”  
对于这种只知道读书学习的乖学生，严珂表示该干嘛干嘛去。  
此时正是上课时间，距离放学还有两个多小时。要是现在回去肯定会被挨骂，况且李子溶本来也不打算回去。  
她受够了张紫琪盛气凌人的模样，也受够了老师和稀泥的态度。就算知道严珂跟张紫琪没关系又能怎么样？  
难道她还能告诉别人：严珂才不是标记张紫琪的alpha，他是被自己刚刚上过的Omega。  
别人会不会信是未知数，但她被严珂灭口是一定的。  
想要逃离这个学校，甚至想要逃离这个世界。如果真的想小说一样可以穿越时空那该有多好...无论哪里都好，让她换个地方重新开始吧...  
可惜，一切都是不可能的。  
她不可能离开这里，甚至连明天不来上学的勇气都没有。  
李子溶不是像严珂一样一事无成还可以回家啃老。她的父母恨不得她赶紧成年，他们不想在这个累赘的女儿身上多浪费一份精力，只希望快点从她身上获得回报。要是敢不上学待在家里？她敢！！  
很多时候她感觉自己就是一只小蜗牛，背着大大的壳在路上向前走。壳里装着生活带给她的压力，里面也装着名为李子溶的全部。  
逃不掉的，她逃不掉的。  
但至少现在让她扔掉壳，什么都不顾地休息一会儿吧。  
她说：“我不。”  
严珂乐了。  
他突然觉得这丫头挺好玩的。小脸鼓起来圆滚滚的，看起来就像是仓鼠。可能是刚经历情事的缘故，李子溶白皙的小脸上有着淡粉色的红晕。看上去又有点长大版的年画娃娃。  
捏一下发现手感还不错，严珂就用两只手一起揉她的脸。越揉越觉得有趣，他也有报了刚才的仇的快感。  
少年使得劲儿不大，但也不小。李子溶感觉自己的脸被揉的开始发疼，她也不敢多说什么，生怕自己一个不小心就让对方想起来刚才发生过的一切。  
李子溶不觉得严珂被日了后会感谢自己，没当场扒了她的皮她就已经谢天谢地。  
李子溶那副委屈巴巴的受气包模样让严珂心情大好。他停下来后没再跟李子溶说过一句话，但也没让她不跟着他。  
当随他出校的李子溶被门卫拦住时，严珂还用眼神示意那个人放她走。  
门卫跟他们这群学校里的不良少年混的都不错。双方平时递根烟喝杯酒，还有那么几分臭味相投的情谊。严珂是什么人门卫心里清楚，这种人不找他麻烦他也不会找你麻烦。大家一起和平相处，无事发生，一般都能取得个双赢结局。  
一个安心领工资，一个快乐当不良。  
就是严珂身后那个女学生...  
门卫透过保卫室的玻璃多看了两眼。  
他以为严珂会喜欢张紫琪那样胸大腰细的妖艳性感型，没想到他好这种胸部跟平板似的柔弱小姑娘。  
李子溶抬出校园的第一步时，眼泪几乎不受控制地流了出来。  
她终于逃出来了。  
泪水模糊了她的视线，少女用袖子擦着越流越多的眼泪，恍惚间她看见了严珂离去的身影。  
少年的身影还没有长成，看上去有几分单薄。身为Omega的他无论怎么成长都长不成alpha男性那样强壮，但他还是努力假扮着alpha的身份。  
李子溶突然明白为什么严珂没有揭穿张紫琪。  
他需要一个被标记过的Omega证明他是个生理健康的alpha。毕竟如果他Omega身份揭穿，那些昔日的仇敌和身边青春期情欲旺盛的手下都不会放过他的。  
莫名地李子溶开始心疼严珂。  
其实他日子过得也不好受吧...  
晚上，李子溶逃课的告状电话打过来以后。李子溶妈妈想多没想就冲女儿使劲地挥了一巴掌。  
李子溶被打地眼前发黑，耳朵出现“嗡嗡”的杂音。她捂着脸想往一旁躲，就被母亲抓着后衣领子扔到了沙发上。  
“胆子挺大啊李子溶，还敢逃课了？！”  
女人抬起穿高跟鞋的脚就往她身上踢，李子溶疼地只顾着躲，根本想不到反抗。不，就算想到了也不会反抗。她很久以前就明白了，如果反抗会受到更多的痛苦。  
反对妈妈，爸爸就会跟着一起打；反对张紫琪，别人就会跟着她一起欺负她。  
李子溶不觉得自己错了，就算逃课她也不觉得自己错了。起初无论怎么打她都咬紧牙关，不像平时一样认错。但她最后还是疼的受不了，哭着向母亲求饶。  
“我错了妈妈，我错了。别打了，求求你了...”  
女人没有理她，直到打累了以后才停下。  
她看着在地上缩成一团的李子溶，哭了。女人抱怨自己命苦，不仅嫁了一个没出息的丈夫，还生了一个不懂事的女儿。  
“哭哭哭，你整天就知道哭！你要是不惹事我会打你吗！”  
会。  
李子溶在心中默默回答，但她不敢出声。她用手臂遮住了自己的脸，害怕女人看见自己流泪再次生气。  
想要回到自己房间大声哭一场，可母亲怕她在屋子里闯祸，早就把她房间的门拆下。身上的疼痛让她几乎站不起来。  
女人哭累骂累后就回屋睡觉去了。李子溶独自一个人躺在地上直到天亮。  
她的眼泪早就流干了，她睁着眼睛看着天花板直到天亮。但太阳升起，温暖的阳光透过玻璃撒到她身上，李子溶终于在这来之不易的温暖中缓缓睡去。  
梦中她梦见自己小时候，那时候母亲还会对她笑。会抱起她，亲昵地喊她溶溶。  
严珂出校门以后第一件事就是去买避孕药。  
避孕药不能和抑制剂同时服用，严珂吃完以后就回家躺着。  
他早就从家里搬出去独住。家里给他买的小公寓平时他都只用来睡觉，像他今天提前回来的情况实属少有。  
药物的作用让他有些昏昏欲睡，进了屋直接倒头就睡。  
睡到大概八点多他就醒了，不是被饿醒的，是被难受醒的。  
发情期的Omega离开抑制剂就跟个没有理智的交配工具没什么区别。身下空虚躁动让他难受至极，信息素弥漫整间屋子，欲火烧得他几乎丧失理智。  
以前也出现过抑制剂没有的情况，但那时候没吃过肉，还能属于可以忍受的范围。可现在不也一样了，吃过肉的狼可就很难再次吃素。  
他没有自己解决下面的习惯，顶多给自己撸一撸。用小道具这种事曾经想都不可能想一下，但现在他想了。  
以前对身体的厌恶早就仍在那间空教室里，吃过肉的严珂表示吃肉真香，还想继续吃。  
他打开手机打开某宝准备订购特殊小道具以后使用，看着那些令人血脉喷张的产品图片，他突然想到了李子溶。  
一个更大胆的想法浮现在他脑海中——要是让李子溶这个小丫头成为他的地下情人，那他以后不就不用担心生理问题了？  
李子溶原本以为自己跟严珂就互相两条平行线一样再也没有交集，哪想到第二天两个人就又碰上了。  
李子溶是在上楼梯时碰上严珂的。此时临近上课，学生老实待在教室里上自习，老师在办公室里边。  
楼道里只有两个，她只能硬着头皮继续上楼。  
“站住。”  
李子溶没办法，只能乖乖站在原地不动。  
严珂抬起她的下巴，看了看她脸上的上。明显就是被扇了巴掌，用的力气还不小，有几处皮肤下面都出了血丝。他用手指轻轻碰了一下李子荣的脸，疼的李子溶倒吸了一口凉气。  
“谁打的？下手这么重。”  
他叼着一根棒棒糖，说起话来翁里翁气的。李子溶这次没有回答，心里祈祷对方快点放过自己，不然她上课就该迟到了。  
少女走神的时候感觉有凉凉软软的东西碰到了自己的嘴唇，李子溶瞪大眼睛看着严珂，脸瞬间就红了。  
严珂亲了她？！  
虽然两个人该做的昨天都做了，但被特意提起过的接吻却一直没有付诸实践。接吻不同于做爱，没有详细的视频直到该怎么做。两个人都是第一次，严珂又啃又咬了半天才将舌头伸进了对方的嘴里。李子溶还差点咬了他的舌头。  
这个一点都称不上浪漫的吻结束时，两个人都累得气喘吁吁。严珂看着低着头鼻翼起了薄汗，被亲的脸上发红，正大口喘气的李子溶，感觉这小丫头真好玩。  
“欠你的吻，我还完了。”  
那根棒棒糖被他塞进李子溶的嘴里。  
草莓味的，很甜。  
虽然感觉沾着对方口水有点不卫生，但李子溶却并不排斥。  
严珂临走之前摸着她的头，让她下课赶紧去校医室上药。吃着他的糖的李子溶感觉糖甜到了心里。  
但她看着严珂离去的身影，警觉立刻浮现。  
严珂怎么突然对她这么好？  
一定有问题！


End file.
